Spycam Urspotted
by silverlimit
Summary: What'll we find out when Aya,aged 13 sneaks into the Saiyuki Boyz home?Will they make it alive or be killed by the infamous droopy-eyed monk?Will they drown from all the porno magazines in Gojyo's room?What will they find in Hakkai and Goku's rooms?
1. SU1:Into Sanzo's room we go

Konichiwa!This is the 2nd chappie to SU(spycam urspotted),and I managed to do it in 1 day too.Woohoo!!I now what you guys are all thinking, "Net-Freak".I did this 2 chappies in ONE day.He! :p It's the holidays after all!!^ ^ Or it may be due to the fact that I had thought of this story and planned for it LOONG before I signed up with Fanfiction.net.Anyway,that's enough blabbering.Here comes the chappie!  
  
***  
  
Where we left off...  
  
Me:I'll go in first.*hands tremble*I'm actually in sanzo-sama's room!!!///// ///// *opens doorknob*  
  
Me:*giggles insanely*(A/N=I'm such a total nutcase,ne?--;)His style of room taste is so cool...I can't control myself...I can't help it...AHAHA!I'm in Genjo Sanzo's room!!!  
  
H n D:*leaps on me*SHH!!!  
  
Me:O.k.I'll shut up.H,check the drawers,D,check the closet and I'll check..the bed.///// ///// *giggles*  
  
H n D: --; --; Girls will be girls...  
  
D:O.k.Let's check the closet first.On the count of 3,1,2,3!!*opens closet*  
  
H,D and me:OOOOH!!  
  
Me:*sigh*He has such great taste in clothing.*eyes go misty*  
  
H:It's all in black!!And in leather too!Black boots,black trousers,black shirts...The three buddhas who are paying for all this must be having a migraine all the time!  
  
Three Buddhas Home  
  
1st buddha:Shit.I'm getting another migraine.  
  
2nd Buddha:Like,I don't.Come on,let's see what other things Konzen is charging to us.Black leather gucci watch,black sunglasses,black*pauses*  
  
3rd buddha:What?Why are you pausing?We have lots more items to go through.*2nd and 3rd buddha curiously peeks at the paper he's holding*  
  
1st,2nd,3rd Buddha:...............................  
  
All 3 buddhas:Yaaah!!*gigantic nosebleed*  
  
Back at Sanzo's room...  
  
Danil:*rifles through the clothing at the back of the closet*And also black-*pauses*  
  
Me:What?What's the pause for?  
  
Me and H:*curiously peeks at what D is holding*  
  
H,D n Me:*nosebleed*  
  
Me:Black leather underpants!!Aaah!He has such sexy taste!!But anyway,let's go to his drawer now.  
  
H: --; Um sis?  
  
Me:Hmm?  
  
H:What's Sanzo's undies(underpants)doing on your head? --;;  
  
Me:*giggles*Can't help being a bit perverted....  
  
H,D:*falls backwards anime style*  
  
D:C'mon,stop foolin around,let's see what's in his drawers...  
  
Me:Whoah!!He must have every type of Smoke Brand available!  
  
H:Yeah,Marlboro,H & D...(A/N=Yep!I'm proud to say that there is a smoke brand named after my two lil bros!*ruffles their hair*)  
  
D:Ooh!Sis,look!*hold up a black leather book*  
  
Me:What's this?*reads the gold emblazoned letters etched on the leather cover*Genjo Sanzo's diary.  
  
Me:.........*realisation hits in*  
  
Me:AAA-nghff  
  
H n D:SHH!!  
  
Me:*starts having the case of the giggles*His diary,ohmigod,his diary,ohmigod,his diary,ohmigod...and did I mention his diary !?  
  
H n D: --; --;  
  
Me:*hands trembling and starts to open it*/// ///  
  
Me:*book opens slowly inch by inch,and is just about to be wide enough to read when...*  
  
H:Are you sure it's all right to read it out loud?  
  
Me:Wha!*book drops to the ground from being so surprised*  
  
Me:Why you!?*steam shoots out of her ears*  
  
D:Calm down sis..*holds back sis who is trying to pummel H into a billion pieces*  
  
Sis:Hmph!*sniffs*O.k.,what?  
  
H:*meekly*Well,underaged children might be reading this parody right now for all we know and the diary might have explicit content.  
  
Me:Hmm...*says sweetly*your right my little brother*tone becomes angry* but didn't you think that that is the reason why they came to read this parody in the first place!!??  
  
H:*meekly*Hehe.Sorry.  
  
Me:Now I have to start the routine all over again...*sighs*  
  
After 5 mins of mounting tension where Saint*Anime(also known as Aya)opens the book inch-by-inch,it is finally wide enough to read.  
  
Me:O.k. folks!This is the moment where you've all been waiting for!*drumrolls*Genjo Sanzo's diary!!Exposed!!Erhem,erhem...  
  
Sanzo's Diary  
  
Man,I have to keep my feelings in check before the others find out.I think that Hakkai already suspects something.Why?Why do I feel this way?Everytime I see that bakasaru smile at me with those lush lips,or look at me with those wide innocent eyes,which were a mix of hazel and citrine that created the most compelling shade of golden which had the effect of hypnotizing people,my heart seems to melt.I wished I could stop being so mean to him but I can't help it,damn it.I've never felt this way before,I just don't know how to react so I follow my first instinct.Ignore him,insult him till he goes away.Maybe it's just the fear or rejection that he doesn't feel the same way towards me.It's ironic really,Genjo Sanzo,the corrupt cold-blooded monk,famous for killing demons all over Togenkyo,scared of a petite teenage boy.Even though I want to stop myself from criticising every move that Goku made,I can't,and all I can hope for is that Goku wouldn't give up and still continue trying to be friends with me.Didn't anybody think that my heart hurt when I see Goku looking up at me with hurt or fear in his eyes?Didn't anybody think of the the feeling of emptiness I get in my heart that made me want to scream out loud in panic when Goku ran away?Anyway,why am I writing all this   
  
crappy sap in the first place anyway?Gotta go.  
  
-Sanzo  
  
H,D and me:.........................................  
  
H,D and me:*bursts into tears*WAAAH!!!  
  
H:*sniffs*That is the most saddest thing I've ever read!WAAA!!!  
  
D:*rubs eyes*POOR SANZO!!!  
  
Me:*eyes shining*Then we will do our best to bring them together!!  
  
H,D:Definitely!!  
  
Me:So y'all better watch out for it in my upcoming parody:Blind Date where we'll try to bring Sanzo and Goku together!!But for now,it's time for the most exciting part...SANZO'S BED!! //// ////*giggles*  
  
D:Oooh...I'm getting excited.  
  
Me:*creeps up to Sanzo's bed and pulls back cover*  
  
Me,H n D:..............  
  
Me,H n D:*massive,gigantic,humongous,(did I mention massive?)nosebleed attack*  
  
Me:AAAAAH!!!!He's just too sexy!!!*tears in her eyes,grinning happily and giggling away*  
  
D:TOO HOT!TOO SEXY!!*grabs Saint*Anime's paper fan and starts fanning himself*  
  
H:I can't stand it!!!*nosebleed gushes out with even more full force*(A/N=If that is possible..--;)  
  
Sanzo:URUSEE!BAKA!!*shoots everything and misses our lucky group by a mere few inches*  
  
Me,H n D:*trembling*.........*nosebleeds silently*  
  
Me:O.k.,pipe down before you wake him up.H,D,go take some pictures of him in the...*nosebleeds*  
  
H n D:*giggles insanely* *snaps pictures*  
  
Me: --; I think you guys are all too influenced by me...  
  
Me:And for those ppl out there!!Do you want to know what Sanzo sleeps in?? ///// ///// BLACK LEATHER BOXERS!!!That's right!!  
  
H n D:*giggle,giggle*  
  
Me: --; I dunno wether to be annoyed or laugh...Oh yeah!!Calling all great anime artists!!!If anybody can do this,I'm asking y'all a big FAVOR!Pls,send me a drawing of Genjo Sanzo in black boxers!!Pls,if anybody can draw and has the time pls send in the drawing to animeheaven@saintly.com! Pls!I beg of you!O.k.,erhem...back to the chappie.   
  
Me:Our next destination...Hakkai's room!!  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. SU2:Into Hakkai's room we go

Disclaimer:You should all know this by now.The characters here doesn't belong to me but to the GREAT ONE.*worships Minekura Kazuya*   
  
Hi!This is Saint*Anime here.This is the third chappie and I hope y'all like it.But if you want to give me bad reviews,it's o.k.,I won't mind!I noe my fanfics are kinda lame.Hee!This is cuz why I'm really doing this is becuz I'm insane and this is what I do when I'm bored.Write crappy fics.Yeah.Anyway,here's the third chappie.  
  
Where we left off....  
  
Me:Our next destination,Hakkai's room!Let's go!  
  
Arrives at his room.  
  
Me:We need to assign orders,you know the usual stuff,who's going to...  
  
H:///// ///// I'll open his room's door. *giggles*  
  
Me n D: --; --;  
  
Me:Err..H?  
  
D:Since when did you learn to giggle like that!?You sound like a sissie!!  
  
Me:*still in shock and scratching her head trying to make sense of it all*Who would've guessed that my calm and rational but still weird brother was GAY!!??  
  
H:So?Got a problem with that?/// ///Most of your friends are gays to you know!  
  
Me:Heheh.^^; Well your right bout that.*remembers when she caught both of her male friends well,doing something in the empty classroom.*cough,cough*  
  
D:*impatiently*Come on!Open the door!  
  
H:O.k.,o.k.Erhem.*stops giggling,takes a huge breath and opens the door*........ *in shock from something*  
  
Me n D:H??*peeks in room*  
  
Me n D:WHOAH!!  
  
D:It's so shiny and clean!!(well that is minus all the scattered books^^;)  
  
I can even skate on the floor.*skates on the floor*  
  
Me:I can almost hear the birds chirping and the sound of the sea..*inhales and does yoga while doing a zen-imitation*  
  
H:But,my room IS cleaner that him.*points to scattered books*  
  
Me:Well,yeah,minus that of course,but other than that,his room can be CLEANER than yours.  
  
H:*glittering eyes*Wow...I've never met anyone who has a room cleaner than mine...  
  
Me n D: --; --;  
  
Me:O.k.,I guess I'll check the cupboard and D you check the drawers and I figure that H would like to..err..well...  
  
H:Check the bed!!!!  
  
Me:Could you please try to be more discrete about the fact That your attracted to Hakkai for D's sake??!!  
  
(A/N:Poor D still thinks that H is only a big fan of Hakkai,obviously he missed all the Hakkai yaoi fanfics in his big bro's room...poor D...)  
  
D:Sis?What's Gay??  
  
Me:Err??Uh,well...*snaps fingers*It means happy!Yeah!  
  
D:Oh,o.k.  
  
Me:Phew!C'mon let's check the cupboard.*opens cupboard*  
  
H:AAH!Soooo adorable!!!  
  
Me:Kawaii!!  
  
D:*amazed*Where does he find all these stuff?The salvation army?Discount stores???*holds up a pair of bunny sleepers which actually LIGHTS up.  
  
Me:Um..but he does have weird tastes for my liking.*holds up pig-emblazoned boxers*  
  
H:and..*holds up something*  
  
Me,D and H: --; --; --;  
  
Me:I *love* women?Isn't that supposed to be in Gojyo's bedroom??  
  
H:Who knew Hakkai had a horny streak to him after all?  
  
D:Um,sis,why does a tag inside the boxers spell:Gojyo  
  
Me:Where!?*reads tag*Gojyo...  
  
D:*looks up at Sis with questioning eyes*  
  
Me:Well,err..hahaha!*flings boxers aside*Must be a birthday present!Now,let's go to his drawers.  
  
D:Oh,o.k.*goes to drawers and opens it* *10 ton pile of books hits him*Whaa!!What's this??!!  
  
Me:*picks up a book*Hey!Look here!It's a BD present from Sanzo!The books entitled...*squints* "Hot to look Oh-so-sexy without trying Hard"  
  
And there's a card too!*reads it*"You need a change of fahion sense,half-spectacles are so out these says."  
  
D:All of the clothes in here are in black and made of leather!  
  
Me:He. --; Figures.  
  
Me: ^ ^ But they did say black is supposed to be the new white this year!  
  
H n D: --; --;  
  
H:Hey!There's a birthday present from Gojyo too! "A guide to better Sex-Making ways"Bwahaha!!Hakkai?Reading this?Forget bout it!  
  
Me:Look,here's the note. "What about trying these out sometimes eh?I can't wait. ~ - *wink,wink,wink*  
  
D:Has Gojyo got a twitching disorder or something??  
  
Me:*laughs nervously*Guess so.  
  
D:Hey look!Even Goku gave him something!It's a book called: "Food is my world"  
  
H:Ha!Of course!Goku's world revolves around food!  
  
Me:Here's the note. "Happy BD!You can repay me back by cooking all the 101 recipes shown here or treating me to an all-you-can-eat buffet.Arigatou!"  
  
Me,H n D: --; --; --;  
  
Me:Man!How can Goku stay so slim with eating the way he does??It's already hard for to maintain my weight just by eating a few cookies.  
  
H:Few??You sure??What about the empty jars in your room huh?*narrows eyes at Saint*Anime*  
  
Me:Hahaha!Well,not counting that of course!  
  
H:///// ///// We've checked everything.Not it's my turn to check the bed!  
  
H*creeps towards bed*  
  
Hakkai suddenly wakes up yawning.  
  
Me n H:*freezes*  
  
D:Hi Hakkai!!My brother is VERY gay!!He's always wanted to meet you!He just LUUURVES you!  
  
Me: hehe.^ ^;  
  
H:*breaks into a billion pieces*Noooo.....how can D betray me??  
  
Hakkai:*so shocked that his face breaks to reveal a..pig!?*  
  
(A/N:For those who don't understand,in "The Journey to the West" game,Hakkai was actually a pig punished to be in this form for his horny ways.Hee!I now,unbeleivable huh?)  
  
H:*suddenly appears but as a whole person*WHAAT!??Hakkai's a PIG!!?*glares at sis*Why didn't you tell me!!??  
  
*door opens and Sanzo falls down,to be landed on by Gojyo followed by Goku.Apparently,they had been eavesdropping*  
  
Sanzo,Goku and Gojyo:HE'S A PIG!!??  
  
Me,H n D:*blinks* --; --; --;  
  
Me,H n D:Let's get outta here!!!  
  
Saint*Anime,H n D luckily managed to get outside the house without being shot since the 3 Saiyuki Boyz were to shocked to do anything.  
  
D:So..Hakkai's a pig huh?  
  
H:*weakly*Suddenly,he doesn't seem that attractive anymore.  
  
Me:Well,that's all for today!But don't worry,we'll sneak back into the house once more to go into Gojyo's room!Once the Saiyuki Guyz have sorted everything out with Hakkai and fallen asleep that is.^^; So watch out for us in the next chapter!!  
  
***  
  
Yay!This chappie's done!I noe it's quite short. ^ ^; Must be running out of ideas.I noe that Hakkai fans are going to hate me for this.*Angry mob of Hakkai fans appear with forks and torches in their hands outside Saint*Anime's door*Well,as you all know I'm insane so I cannot help it for all my crazy ideas!Sayonara!*runs out of room with Hakkai Mob Fans in tow*One more thing!I'm not doing this cuz I hate Hakkai,I REALLY like him so...watch out for my next chapter!  
  
Hakkai Mob Fan:What do you mean you like him!!??He's definitely not a PIG!!  
  
Me:^ ^; Heh. 


	3. SU3:Into Gojyo's room we go

Disclaimer:I think you all know it well enough by now...  
  
This is the 3rd chapter!Hope y'all like it,though it IS kinda crappy in my opinion and I'll probably receive lots of flames.T T But hey,I'm sick you know??To tell y'all the truth,I'm doing this chapter as I'm writing it.Hee!But I promise I'll re-read and proof-check it again.Anyway,here's the chappie.  
  
H:*whines*Do we HAVE to go??  
  
Me:*impatiently*Of course.We still need to sneak into Gojyo's and Goku's bedroom.  
  
(A/N:If your all wondering why my lil bro resents going into the Saiyuki Boyz house.Well,let's say it's because of something that happened in the last chapter which was too shocking for his fragile heart and he literally didn't want to come here anymore because of the..*coughs*..shocking memory.)  
  
D:Poor H,I never really suspected that Hakkai was a...  
  
H:*grumbles and sends a death glare at D*You can stop rubbing it into my face,o.k.??  
  
D:*meekly*I didn't mean that...  
  
Me:Stop fighting!We're in front of his room now,and as usual,our assignments.  
  
H: (better go on the safe side this time)I'll check the drawers.  
  
Me:O.k.,that leaves the bed and the cupboard.Of course,D you check the cup-  
  
D:*tugs at sis shirt*Um,sis?Can I check the bed this time round??  
  
Me:hahaha..*laughs nervously*I don't think that's a good idea...  
  
D:*glittering eyes with unshed tears*Pleazzee????I never get a chance to check the bed!  
  
Me:*heart melts*Aww..o.k.  
  
H:Hey!!Why don't I always get my way when I do the glittering eyes thingy??*glittering eyes*I can look cute too can't I??  
  
Me: --; Um,can you please stop doing that?If you do that anymore I might get a seizure and this parody will be classified under NC-18 for scary scenes.  
  
H:Wha?It's not cute??  
  
D:Come on sis,let's go into the room.*opens door*  
  
Me:Heey!I was supposed to do that!*blast of smell hits her nose*PHEEW!!What is THAT!!??  
  
H:*faints*  
  
(A/N:Sadly my brother is a clean freak and can't stand untidiness in anyway unless it is under special circumstances)  
  
Me:*pinches nose*Oy!What did you faint fo'??  
  
Saint*Anime turns around and is greeted with the sight of piles and piles of unwashed laundry which she had no doubts about,had been in here for weeks.  
  
D:PHEEW!!Doesn't he do laundry??On top of that,he has magazines scattered EVERYWHERE.*picks one up and is about to toss it away when he stopped*  
  
(A/N:Right about now,we're all battling to go through the horrible swamp of clothes with D in front and me right behind him while dragging H)  
  
D:*eyes go wide as saucers and seems to freeze*  
  
(A/N:A significant point in D's life:The first time he ever saw a porn magazine..)  
  
Me:??GAAH!You shouldn't be reading that!!  
  
D:All of these are,what you call'em,porn novels!!The whole room is filled with them!!  
  
The intensity in D's voice made a few birds leave their safe haven of branches and fly out to escape whatever was making the noise.  
  
Me: *pats D on shoulder and speaks seriously*Finally you understand what these are.Welcome,it's a hard world.   
  
Right now,as they're nearing the cupboard,the level of porn magazines and unwashed clothes had increased and they were practically swimming while wearing gas-masks.You could also see the occasional picture of somebody getting,shall we say intimate,pop out or a boob or two.Finally they reached the cupboard.  
  
Me:*opens cupboard*Hmm..there's nothing much here,just a bunch of designer clothes...but,hey,wait,here's something.*pops head inside,reaches at the very back and grabs something*Hey!There are a box of tapes and..what's this?Pictures?*holds it up to the light so she can see it better*Ohmigod!!I can sell about a million for this!!  
  
D: --; Don't you think it's violating Hakkai and Gojyo or anything??  
  
Me:Of course not!Nude pics of both of them in the action are hard to come by.As they say,money makes the world go round.  
  
D:It's supposed to be LOVE.  
  
Me:Yeah,whatever,*sticks head out window*Who wants nude pics of Hakkai and Gojyo stripped NUUUDE!!  
  
Bunch of fangirls suddenly appear.  
  
Fangirls:AAH!!*giggles giggles*  
  
Me:We'll start bidding at $100 per picture.  
  
Unfortunately for poor me,due to the scrabbling around of the fangirls and their over-excited hormones,the pics somehow managed to slip out of my hands and fly into the air.  
  
Somewhere,someplace..  
  
Dr.Nii:*types something in laptop com.*Hmm?What this?*reach out for flying pic* O.o Hee,hee,hee...This will fetch for a hefty price on E-bay...  
  
Back at the room:  
  
Me: T T *sobs*I coulda make a LOT of money.  
  
D:*pats sis on shoulders*It's a hard world...  
  
Me:We still got the tapes!Lucky for us,there's a VCR and TV in this room.*reaches randomly for a tape and pops it into the VCR.  
  
Excessive groaning,moaning and scuffling sounds were heard...  
  
Me n D:*blinks*HUH!!??*glues eye to the screen*  
  
The sweaty and naked forms of Kougaiji and Dokugakuji filled the screen.  
  
Doku:Kou..*moans*I never knew you were this demonstrative...  
  
Kou:*murmurs*Neither did I...*plants a trail of butterfly kisses from Doku's: neck and it went down,down,down....*  
  
(A/N:down,down,down to the bottom of the sea where the husbands and wifes and the children lost their lives,it was sad when the big ship,went DOWN. ^ ^; Don't ask,it was a lame song which my camp instructor taught me went my class went camping...oh yeah,for the kou and doku scene,don't worry there's gonna be no Lime...(yeah,sorry for all those disappointed Hentai fans out there..)  
  
Just as Kougaiji was about to go even further down to a...uh..particular anatomy they stopped.Even Saint*Anime and D was confused.  
  
(A/N:Hmm..D's doing well for a guy who's experienced seeing Yaoi live for the first time..)  
  
Kou:*frowns and sat up,his eyes alert*Did you hear something??  
  
Doku:*pulls Kou back to him,biting his ears and practically licking his neck*The only thing I can hear is the call of Cupid's arrow and the symphony of our love...  
  
Kou: --;(since when was Doku a poet?!)Uh..that was NOT what I meant.  
  
A few giggles filled the room which Doku and Kou was in.  
  
Doku:*stopped what he was doing*Yeah,your right,I DID hear something..  
  
Both Kou and Doku stopped and stood still,straining their ears,trying   
  
To make sense of WHAT was causing the sound.The giggles and laughter got louder while both Kou's and Doku's baffled and confused faces searched the room suspiciously,their eyes darting round the surroundings,suddenly it landed on the TV screen.And Saint*Anime and D realised that the laughter was Lirin and Yaone's.Doku and Kou seemed to have realized this too by the way their faces turned to the color of wine.  
  
"Yaone,Lirin!I'll get you for this!" Kou said,his face flushed. "I'm sorry," Yaone said talking in between her bouts of giggles. "Lirin convinced me to do this in the first place.Lirin's catlike face appeared and her voice held a tone of mischief.Obviously,Yaone was filming the thing since she was the one more interested in the science-technology department. "Haha!" Lirin said laughing. "Now,you guys have to buy me LOADS of porkbuns or this tape'll get out to all our enemies." Kou's face flushed even brighter if that was possible. "This tape falling in the hands of Sanzo and co.?!Never!!" With those words,Kou rushed towards the tv screen,a few scrabblings were heard and it went blank.  
  
Me n D: --; --;  
  
Me:Aww...anyway,I always knew Dokukakuji always had a thing for Kou.Isn't it like,obvious?  
  
D: What was the tape doing in Gojyo's room anyway!?  
  
Me:Maybe he likes yaoi and bought it from Lirin and Yaone.  
  
D:It's time to check the drawers but since H is knocked out,who will do it?  
  
Me:Well,just for this one show,I'll take H's job.  
  
Wades through the "swamp" to get to the drawers.  
  
Me:O.k.Here we are.*opens drawers*  
  
Me:Yaargh!*tons of beauty products fall down,hitting Saint*Anime on the head*  
  
D: --; Beauty Products??  
  
Me:Well,it's nothing to get excited over.*picks up an L'Oreal Paris Freeze Ultra-Strong Hold Liquid Gel* I mean,with all that long hair,it's bound to get in his way while fighting and all so naturally he has to use a LOT of gel.  
  
D:*shudders*How can one survive with all that goop in your hair.*picks up a Spray Citre Shine Shine Mist Spray Laminator*  
  
Me:*picks up a slip of paper*Wow,he even goes to a hair-dressing boutique that costs $650 just for a hair treatment.I guess it's a first for me to find a guy that uses as many styling products as a girl.*shrugs*Oh well.  
  
D:Yaay!Now that everything's done,it's time to check the bed!!  
  
Me:*worriedly and puts a hand on D's shoulder*Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
D:Uh-huh.I mean,it's nothing right?  
  
Me:Uh..o.k.  
  
D:*pulls back cover*  
  
Me n D:*nosebleed*(A/N:Though not so hard as at the Sanzo-Ikkou's room.)  
  
Me:I knew it!!My suspicions are cleared!  
  
D:Doesn't he like,get cold?And what if there's an emergency like a fire or something?  
  
The thought of him running around like that during a fire breakout in the building...  
  
Me n D: --; --;  
  
Me:Well,for a guy who sleeps in the nude,that isn't much of a concern..  
  
H:So Gojyo sleeps in the nude.Wow...  
  
Me:YAAARGH!When did you wake up!?  
  
H:Oh,hi sis.  
  
Me:*disgusted*You woke up just for this??Your so sick.  
  
H:*points out*Well,at least I'm not as sick as you.  
  
Me:Grr!Why you!You wanna take a shot at me!?  
  
H:Oh yeah!Bring it on!  
  
While Saint*Anime and H squabbles in the background...  
  
D:Oh,sorry for those two,I swear sometimes I'm the most mature of the group and those two act like little kids.*sighs and shakes head*Anyway,the last chappie is coming up.*mysteriously*All I can say is a surprise group is going to appear.*tone goes back to normal*Although,some of you can probably guess who. ^ ^; Anyway,thanks for reading this and hope you have a good day.Sankyuu!!  
  
*** 


	4. SU4:Into Goku's Room we go

Me H n D are all quietly sneaking back into the house.  
  
Me:O.k.,guys.This is the most dangerous part of the mission.  
  
D:*confused*Why?Goku's the youngest right??So it must be easier.  
  
Me:*looks at D and speaks dryly*Hehehe.He may be the youngest,but he has a certain very protective master.  
  
D:Oh!I get it.  
  
Me:O.k.,the usual,how about this time I take the bed,D take the cupboard and H the drawers.O.k. with that?  
  
H n D:*nods head*  
  
Me:Alright-  
  
Saint*Anime was cut short as they all bumped into somebody,sending herself sprawling to the ground.  
  
Me:*rubs head* Oww....*blinks eyes blearily and is helped up by H n D*  
  
H:Err..sis?I think we may have a little bit of a problem here.  
  
Me:*snaps*What!*turns to look in front,and if possible,jaws drop down to the ground*  
  
She stays like that for a few seconds before closing it shut.  
  
Me:*shocked*You-you-what are-What are YOU doing here!?  
  
As fate brings it,both of them bumped into Homura and co.And for some reason,Zeon and Shien started snickering.  
  
Homura:*coldly*Maybe I should ask you the same thing too.  
  
Zeon:*slaps Homura on the back*Aww,c'mon!Drop the act!Our dear master just can't get enough of a certain golden-eyed youkai.  
  
Both Zeon and Shien broke into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Homura:*whirled behind to face zenon and shien*Shut it o.k.!?*sniffs haughtily* So what if I want to pay him a visit sometime.It doesn't matter right?  
  
D:So...it means that you guys are not here to assasinate any of the Saiyuki boys..then it could only mean...  
  
Everything clicked into place and Saint*Anime,H n D turned into a very bright shade of red,trying to control their laughter while Zeon and Shien were still on the floor,rolling around and banging their fists on the floor laughing like mad hyenas.'  
  
Me:Mphrgh...BWAHAHA!!You came here to see Goku!!  
  
H:*tears in eyes*This just gets stranger and stranger!  
  
D:*giggles*Wait'll Sanzo find out.  
  
Homura:*looks to the side as he blushes*Well,the truth is out.I won't deny it that I have feelings for Goku o.k.?I mean,who could resist those golden eyed of his?*eyes turn dreamy*  
  
Zeon:*points to Homura*Sorry,our master's been off his loony these past few weeks.He even took the trouble to actually photograph Goku from 180 different angles in about a million shots.  
  
H:Man,dude's gone psychotically mental if you ask me.  
  
Me:*sniffs*The pain of unrequited love.  
  
*thud*  
  
Me:So,I guess you guys are here to sneak into Goku's room huh?Well,to tell ya the truth we're here for the same thing too,so how about we both join forces just for this while.  
  
Homura:*glares at Saint*Anime*But you guys have feelings for Goku too right?  
  
Zeon: ^ ^; Hey man,chill.*pats Homura on the shoulder*  
  
Me:Err..no,it's nothing like that.*explains everything*  
  
Homura:*calms down* O.k. Well,since we're both here for the same thing,I guess it doesn't hurt to join forces for the time-being.  
  
Me:Cool!Let's go then.  
  
They reach Goku's room and opens the door slowly.  
  
Me:*eyes turn glittery*WOOOOW!!!He's so rich!*fingers I-pod longingly*  
  
D:Goku is so lucky to have somebody who has a mastercard that can buy anything for you.  
  
Homura:*grumbles*It's not like I can't buy all this for him.  
  
Goku's room is pasted from top to bottom with posters of games and anime.He has a HUGE bookshelf full of comics and games.A ps2 and a x-box is inside his room along with a tv,vcd,dvd and vcr player,a computer a laptop,I-pod,walkman,radio,handphone and almost every electronic gadget lies here along with anime figurines an robots.  
  
H:Sanzo's gone and spoiled him rotten.  
  
Me:O.k.,since I don't think Goku has anything that important inside his cupboard or drawers let's just skip to the bed.I don't think some of us here could stand the tension anymore.*looks pointedly at Homura who is drooling all over the place as he stares yearningly towards the bed*  
  
Homura:*happily*Oh my Goku!Here I come!*springs towards something and hugs it*  
  
Zeon: - -; That's a figurine you idiot!*snatches back the monkey figurine Homura was hugging*  
  
Homura cheerfully lets go of it and goes to the bed and tugs back the covers.The rest of us curiously peeks from behind.  
  
Everybody:AWWWWWWWW........  
  
Me:Aww...he looks so kawaii.  
  
D:Just like an angel.  
  
H:So sweet and innocent.  
  
Goku,oblivious to all of this,continues on sleeping with an innocent look on his face,tousled spiky brown hair and in a pyjamas decorated with monkeys.  
  
Goku:*mumbles something*Homura,someday I'm gonna beat you.I sure as hell gonna kick yer sorry ass someday.  
  
Me,H,D,Zeon and Shien: --; --; --; --; --;  
  
Me:Poor Homura,he must be heartbroken.*turns to look at Homura*  
  
Homura:*eyes glittering*Oh!Goku thinks about me in his sleep!My darling,here I come!*leaps towards Goku to hug him and gets punched in the face as a result*  
  
*thud*  
  
Me:We can't go back home without at least a picture or two.*tosses camera towards Zeon*C'mon.Take a few pictures.  
  
Zenon:Hey,I think this camera is malfunctioning.How come it's so dark?  
  
Me: --; Uh...it may help to actually see it through your eye that doesn't have an EYEPATCH!  
  
Zeon:Oh.Heh.*snaps picture and throws camera to Shien*  
  
Shien:*looks at it dubiously then opens his eyes*  
  
(A/N:Sorry for all Shien fans. ^ ^;I know that he has green eyes and all but for this fic he doesn't.No hard feelings k?)  
  
Shien opened his eyes to reveal white empty blankness.  
  
Homura,Zeon,me,h n D:ARRRGH!!*leaps back*  
  
Shien:*closes eyes once more and hands camera to me*Heh,sorry.Didn't mean to scare you all.Minekura Kazuya never really drew eyes for me since it's closed most of the time. T T  
  
Me:*shakily*O.k.Just-just don't do that again o.k.?  
  
Suddenly a loud blaring sound fills the room.  
  
Me:AAAAARGH!My ears!Turn it off!!!  
  
Blaring sound stops.  
  
D:Heh.Sorry.*turns off tv which had been left at full volume and gulps nervously as everybody stared back at him with murder in their eyes*  
  
Me:*sweetly*D?You know what is going to happen now do you?  
  
D:Err...we're in deep doo-doo?  
  
Me:*sweetly then tone turns angry*Yes dear D,that's right but we're also-ALL GOING TO DIE!!  
  
D:*cringes*  
  
Everybody turns slowly towards the door as a few far-away thuds could be heard.  
  
Me:*gulp*HIDE!!  
  
Everybody scrambled for a hiding place as the thuds became louder.A second later the door threw open and Sanzo's angry form appeared,although still looking hot in his boxers.He burst inside with his hands on the smithnwesson,pointing it in front of him.  
  
Sanzo:I know you guys are here!You've been spy-  
  
Stops in the middle of a sentence as he blinked at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Sanzo: --;  
  
He didn't know wether to laugh his heads off or shoot everybody senseless.Saint*Anime was posing as a clothes-hanger with her arms outstretched and a few shirts draped on her arms.H as a lamp with a lamp-cover on top of his head.D as a soft toy as he tried to blend in by covering lots of soft toys around him and Homura and co. as life-size action figurines.Unfortunately though ,Sanzo who was a humorless man,decided to chose the latter.  
  
Sanzo:*shoots gun* BANG!BANG!  
  
Everybody:AAAHH!*scrambles to take cover*  
  
Suddenly everybody froze as Goku yawned,waking up.  
  
Goku stretched his arms above his head and opened his eyes,blinking cutely as he looked at Sanzo innocently.  
  
Goku:Ne,Sanzo!What's for breakfast?  
  
Sanzo,dazed by Goku's blinding kawainess,stopped to gaze at him dreamily.  
  
Everybody saw this chance to escape as they sneaked out of the room and ran for their lifes!  
  
Sanzo:*blinks,jumps up and looks round the room and realises that his prey had all escaped*Grr!This is all because of you!*takes the infamous holy fan and smacks it onto Goku's head*  
  
Goku:Itaii!!What was that for!!??  
  
***  
  
Me:Well,that was fun.  
  
Homura:I have to admit that it was quite good.  
  
Zeon:Maybe we should all do this again sometimes in the future eh?  
  
Bids each other good-bye as me,h n D heads for home.  
  
Me:*yawns*It's been such an activity-packed few weeks ne?  
  
H:Yeah,it was actually quite fun.  
  
D:Uh-huh,but for now let's just go home and get some rest.  
  
Saint*Anime,H n D heads for home as the sun goes down.The last few thin rays illuminating the line of view before its fiery head finally went down.  
  
THE END  
  
Saint*Anime:Waaah!!Can't believe this is actually the end of the chappie!  
  
H:Sorry sis is a bit emotional. ^ ^;  
  
Saint*Anime:Anyway,I would like to thank all the reviewers for sticking with me even though the story got too irritating to bear.SANKYUU!  
  
D:But don't worry,we'll definitely be back in another story!  
  
Me:*nods happily*Yup,and I'll also be doing an april fools story special so watch out for that too!  
  
H:Yeah!So,once again,thanks! 


End file.
